


Be Cautious

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled by four alligators.





	Be Cautious

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled by four alligators. ''You always prevent trespassers from approaching me in Gotham City's sewer, my pretty pets,'' he said. He laughed and scratched one alligator's snout at the same time. ''Others should be careful near my pets. They should. They should.'' 

The Sewer King scowled after many children appeared with empty hands. He carried a staff and approached them. He viewed wide eyes. 

Children trembled and held one another after the Sewer King used the staff to strike his palm repeatedly. They were careless. 

The Sewer King's smile came back. He looked forward to viewing bruises. 

 

THE END


End file.
